


What Dad Doesn't Know....

by glo1196



Category: Castle
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-26 00:29:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glo1196/pseuds/glo1196
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexis in the jungle's of Costa Rica, far from home and all its amenities. The sights be they topography or human can be quite entertaining, and learning somethings here are just much more exotic. Its night and its hot and scantly clad Alexis tries to find relief from the heat in more ways than one!</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Dad Doesn't Know....

Disclaimer- I do not won Castle or any of the characters. Sadly I have hardly anything in my bank account and must continue to work.

What Dad Doesn't Know...

Costa Rica has been an eye opener, an awakening in many ways. A country with beauty and poverty intertwined. A people who work hard and play hard, traditions that goes back to the Spanish Inquisition, a culture rich in music, religion and family. The jungle is full of beautiful animals and plants that New Yorkers couldn't begin to imagine.

At first she misses the comforts of home. Getting used to lots of rice and beans has been interesting. Studying in the jungle the simple pleasures like daily showers, bathrooms and clean clothes are dream like luxuries.

Camp is in a small clearing, littered with netted tents. The students sleep on flimsy cots, barely clothed. The sweat glimmering on their skin shines in the moonlight around them at night. Naked breasts and chests have become commonplace in the blistering heat. The native men think nothing of skinny dipping in front of them, and her eyes roam their bodies happily.

Tents provide protection from buzzing mosquitoes and flies that leave welts on her sensitive porcelain skin, not to mention the wild animals the roam in the darkness. When she first arrived she was taken back by how little clothes were utilized in their camp, especially by the women. Or the looks from the local men, for her red hair and white skin.

Tonight she rises from her cot and sneaks out of the tent to the river not a hundred yards from the camp. Her skins, translucent in the light of the moon, shimmers against the dark backdrop of the jungle. After making sure no one is around, she slips off her underwear, dropping them carelessly by the waters edge and slowly merges into the water.

The cooling water soothes her sun-reddened skin, as she splashes it over her shoulders. She feels her nipples harden under the coolness of the water and her hand glides gently over the one mound and gently rolls the puckered nipple between her fingers. The water temperature and the rough pinch sends a jolt of pleasure to her swollen clit nestled between her legs. Her eyes close involuntarily as the sensation consumes her.

It's been a while since she has been with anyone, and even longer since she has taken matters into her own hands. Her over stimulated body has been craving release for days and she has steadfastly ignored it, until now. Her other hand slides down her flat stomach and parts her swollen wet lips. A low feral grown escape her lips as she finds her swollen bundle of nerves and pinches it roughly. The other hand pulls roughly on her nipple.

"We can help you with that." She hears from the shore and her eyes spring open. There on the shore two of the locals, Manuel and Paulo, who work with her group. They are watching her hungrily. Both are sitting naked at the waters edge, stroking their hard cocks and enjoying the show being put on by their "Caperusita Roja" a nickname they have called her since she arrived.

"Vemos que eres una verdarera peliroja." Manuel says as he stares at the fingers still moving quickly between her legs. "Dejame ajudarte?"

God she needs this and she nods. Her eyes widen as both come towards her in the water, but before she can say anything Manuel kneels down in front of her and presses his face between her legs, and Paulo takes a nipple and starts devouring it as he rolls and plays with the other one. A raging desire overcomes her and so does any sensible thought of stopping this.

Her legs give out and they move her into deeper water and lay her floating on her back. One Manuel stands between her legs and runs his fingers over the small patch of red hair covering her; parting her lips he admires the wetness before him. He flicks her clit with his fingers and watches her juices swirl around his finger. He runs his tongue the full length of her slit, tasting her for the first time. Paulo suckles the closest breast as his thick fingers finger fuck her. Her hips buck against the feel of both men, and she loses all control of her body.

Her body is strumming with desire and when Manuel bites down on her clit with his teeth, his tongue vibrating against it. Her body quivers and shakes.

"Oh God Please Manuel." She moans, "Mas duro."

"Paulo mas." She begs. "Fuck me!"

She shatters as both men vigorously work her body with their mouths and hands. She loses all sense of where she is as white coursing need explodes within her and she cums.

Being Richard Castle's daughter has exempt her from being a prude and she has had some experiences with sex though nothing quite this spectacular. Nothing this intense. They slowly bring her down from her orgasm, and finally stand her up in the water.

She feels both of their hard cocks sliding against her body. She wraps a hand around each hard cock and starts pumping. Their hands start to roam her body again and she feels the desire building again as they pinch, pull and fondle her.

Paulo pulls her up against his chest and scoots down and grabs her legs just above her knees, and pulls them up and spreading them wide. She is exposed to them this way and she watches Manuel licks his lips and move towards her and Paulo. She moans in expectation of the contact, of the vulnerable position she is in, her pussy lips spread wide, her clit swollen and red from the delicious torture, in view for anyone to see.

All of her is exposed to him. He can do anything he wants to her. Then bending over he licks her furiously, and then rubs the head of his member against her, lubricating himself in her juices. She groans at the contact and he sheaths himself deeply in her. She watches him pound in and out of her in fascination, her wetness coating every inch of him. His tongue forces its way into her mouth. It mimics the movement of his hips and she enjoys her first taste of herself one on someone's lips.

Manuel groans, his strokes become erratic, and suddenly pulls out of her, cumming vigorously against her lithe body. Paulo gently puts her legs down and Alexis turns and kisses him with renewed passion. She is far from done here.

She walks him out of the water and tells him to lie down. She straddles his hips and guides him into her. Her rhythm is fast and punishing as she pounds their bodies' together, sweat dripping from her breasts. Paulo's hands pull at her nipples roughly and she arches into him. Manuel comes up behind her and slips his fingers into her wet pussy. Fingering and pinching her clit as she glides up and down his friend's cock. She shatters above him quickly and Paulo pulls out of her just before he explodes on her stomach and chest. 

The three of them lay exhausted and spent at the waters edge. Alexis' body feels alive and satiated; the young men's fingers still trail paths over her skin as they memorize the "rojitas" body. One is fingering the slit of her ass, maybe another time she thinks.

After some time they wander back into the water, and wash off before returning to the camp. Alexis wakes up the next day in a strange cot, with a big smile on her face. There is a hand between her legs creating some delicious magic and one on her breast pinching her nipples and just waiting to take a turn between her legs. She opens her eyes to two sets of warm brown eyes, and the feel of two hard cocks on wither side of her legs. The remaining four weeks are going to be adventurous in many ways, and she can't wait! She turns over and get on all fours on the cot, as the boys get into place in front of her and behind her. This is going to be such fun....

Though maybe this is something she won't share with dear old Dad when she gets home.....

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think. I appreciate comments and suggestions.


End file.
